


She Could Wait

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [5]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Hawke - Freeform, Love, Romance, Trust, after 3 year split, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could wait. She had waited for three years for him to come back to her, to lay claim to her body and soul. If he wished to speak to her in the way that he knew best, with the talk of his body then so be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Could Wait

"You enjoyed the evening I take it?" Fenris questioned, watching the female mage beside him stretch, cracking her fingers. In the dim light it was easy to catch the glisten of perspiration along skin marked by battle, magic and scars of many stories.Stories she wanted to hear more of. She wanted to know him better than anyone else ever had, even closer than Danarius. For such a wish to be granted would be a long ime coming, if it ever did. She could wait.

"One of the best I have had these last three years" she murmured "Fenris" she said. Even in the dim light of the few multi-, unscented and probably stolen candles placed sporadically throughout the room the brief hunching of guilt in the ex-slaves eyes was apparent, harsh and heavy. "That's not what I meant" she added, pulling his hand across silken sheets she briefly twined her fingers with his placing soft, innocent kisses along calloused fingertips. She pressed his hand to wear without doubt, he could feel the steady heartbeat within her breast. Fenris may be letting the mansion around him go to ruin, but he certainly spent care on the bed. It was new,and its comfort spoke of feathers mixed with something else,the sheets,she was positive, silk. She had struggled to find purchase with trembling fingers and clenching fists, as his body rocked her own along the bed.

"I was not lying when I told you how I felt Hawke" the ex-slave murmured, eyes closing as her free hand slid sweat dampened things from his four head.

"I know Fenris" she murmured curious fingers sliding from his hairline to his ears her own shiver of delight riding her spine as he shook beneath her touch. "I told you that I believe you, I understand. There are no hard feelings" brushing her thumbs over high cheekbones she moved closer to the male pressing a kiss along the bridge of his nose before pressing gentle ones on his mouth. "Fenris I love you, I have loved you these last three years without doubt" she assured him. A pleasure to come sledding from her throat is sore strengthen hands-on purchase on her hips, pulling her closer as he responded to her physical expressions of emotion.

"Hawke, the thought of living without you…"

"We don't need to think of it no more" she kissed along the lyrium pressed into his skin, laying open mouth kisses along his throat. "You are handsome elf Fenris" she cooed softly before his kisses met her own, dry lips pressing back with silent words. His words began to speak of a story that she had been aching to hear. But she was finally here. With him. Curled alongside him, both of them shivering with the cooling of sweat on their bodies, that just moments before were shaking and trembling, crying out for satisfaction of carnal desires. It was a moment she did not wish to ruin with ugly stories full of ugly people. She could wait.

"Hawke" he uttered hoarsely , the hand finding purchase in brown shoulder length locks. Fingers a mere hour ago, shaking, uncertain if she would truly accept his apology and him were now steady, strong and full of positivity. The candles in the room flickered, casting shadows across her body. She was a beautiful women, Hawke, fighting with magic at Sundermount and then arguing with Isabella, drinking with

Varric, even just reading a book. He had captured each scene in his mind, storing it away for later. But seeing her here now, pressed against his sheets and pillows below him, chest heaving and staring at him with darkened eyes. This was a scene he hadn’t had dreamed of for years.

"Fenris" her utterance was silenced as he pressed his mouth harder against hers his body sliding long hers as he moved, crouching. Fingers leaving her hair to trace imaginary roads and paths along the planes of her body. Hawkes own fingers itched to do the same, not to travel the trails of her own making, but those that were already present on his skin. Those markings, filled with rage, abuse and sadness, held a beauty all their own. Their second story, full of heart, passion and determination for ones damnation of fate. Previously there had been mention of a constant presence of pain, ever present along his skin, they always reacted with fever when she got to close, throwing spells from herself. At such a personal level, it almost seemed dangerous, as if a wrong touch could send emotions flying. For now, she settled with clutching. Blunt fingernails, biting softly into white hair, down strong shoulders, corded muscles of a sturdy back, the press of staff calloused thumbs into the dimples of his lower back.

Longer fingers of a man's hands hooked with purpose into the crooks of slender knees, briefly sidetracking to stroke calves ;shaped by running and hard treks along Sundermount before returning to their initial occupation. Beautiful, that is one of the words he would use to describe Hawke. Crazy as well. Crazy beautiful but crazy non the less. How could you love an ex-slave of the magistrates and fight alongside that...abomination for mage freedom, hand in hand and still be sane? it wasn’t possible. Crazy, but he acknowledged that his sanity was questionable as well, two crazies, crazy for each other. As perfect as it could get in his opinion. He hadn’t realized that he had become still, doing nothing but clutching her body to his as he was lost inside of his own thoughts. He felt another stone of guilt drop into his belly as he took in her worried, nearly frightened expression. "I am..sorry" he pressed a kiss along her pulse "I was thinking, but I won't leave like last time"

"Fenris?" this time the blatant questioning in her voice was enough to make him pause. She turned over, pulling her legs from his grip, instead pulling her knees towards her chest, the elven male settling along her middle in unprompted movement. Natural. "Fenris...you know that I love you" she smiled brushing her thumbs over his eyes lids. He stared down at her, a small smile creeping onto his face

"Yes, and.."

"I understand" she smiled pressing her finger to his mouth. Those words were unfamiliar to the man. Twisted in some ways. She would wait, wouldn’t force him to say something his tongue had trouble bending around. She could wait. She had waited for three years for him to come back to her, to lay claim to her body and soul. If he wished to speak to her in the way that he knew best, with the talk of his body then so be it. "Just make love to me" She could wait.


End file.
